Another Trapdoor
by belwight
Summary: This girl will be the death of me, literally. I never got emotionally involved with others but damn this girl has got me whipped. Eventual Bella/Alice. OOC. AU. All-human
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Charles Darwin once said that the world is ruled by the principle, 'survival of the fittest'. And I do believe that this is true. Showing one's weakness is absolutely stupid and is complete suicide. I was raised to be a strong and independent woman. And I absolutely thank my parents for my upbringing.

Life is a survival game. The quality of our lives depends on how we strategize and play it. If we strategize properly, we may live long. But of course, there is no perfect strategy. There are always trapdoors and difficult circumstance that deter our growth and stop our happiness. And every person has a weakness. Achilles had his heel. Superman had kryptonite. The list goes on and on. My objective is to not expose this weakness of mine.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm the leader of a group of ex-hired guns which turned into a security group. And I may be a cold-hearted bitch sometimes.

Welcome to my life.

A/N:

Hey guys! It has been definitely a long time since I wrote fanfiction. So, I present you this new work of mine. I hope you like it and sorry for the hiatus and all. . I will update my other ficts by next week but I have to say that I cannot update as often as I want to since school is starting next week. Thanks for bearing with me.

Xoxo

Belwight


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

_!_

My alarm made its annoyingly shrill sound. This is the start of another day. My eyes flew open and I reached to my right to turn it off. I closed my eyes a bit. I am so fuckin' lazy. I sighed inwardly. I untangled myself from the person clinging onto me. Another one night stand. She is a strawberry blonde with blue eyes, cute. Her name is Tanya Denali, if I'm not mistaken. I stood up but I covered Tanya with the sheets first. I grabbed a towel from my towel cabinet and went to the bathroom.

I took a cold shower in order to cool me down. Days like this make me want to forget about my obligations and just lie down on my bed and sleep my ass off. But of course, I need to make a living. Damn it. I checked the digital clock hanging on the bathroom wall. 9:00. I really need to go to the office. Damn it! After the shower, I put on my underwear. I chose to dress myself in black skinny jeans, a white v neck t-shirt, black sneakers and my leather jacket. I'm good to go. I grabbed other things like my phone and my wallet. Tanya had just woken up. Just another fuck.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Uhh…. Work." I simply said.

"Can we like grab some coffee?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Damn. I thought 'no strings attached' was perfectly clear to her. She should have known that I don't do coffee, nor do I do dates. That is so not me. I explained last night that I am a no-commitment-girl. I sighed.

"I'm in a hurry Tanya. I'll be late if I don't leave right now. You can use my coffee maker, if you really want coffee. Just don't break it, okay?" I explained

Tanya pouted at me and was trying to look cute but let me tell you that this has absolutely no effect on me at all. "Can't you be late for a few minutes?" she whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a professional. I can't be late. I'll call you." I lied then quickly left my room. "Lock the apartment." I reminded.

I left and went to the elevator. The door was about to close but thankfully Eleazar kept it open for me. The both of us lived in the top floor which had two penthouses. He greeted me with a smile. He pressed the B button and door closed.

"Hey Eli." I greeted with a grin of my own.

"Hello, Bella. Did you sleep well?" he asked politely.

"It was a great sleep indeed." I winked. "And you?"

"It was a very good sleep." He said with a grin.

"So how are you and Carmen?"

"We're getting married!"

"Congratulations! When is the wedding?"

"Around September next year."

"I'm really happy for the both of you." I said genuinely.

"Thank you very much, Bella. So….. Who was the girl last night?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Tanya Denali." I said, nonchalantly.

His eyes widened. "She's Carmen's cousin."

Oh crap! Fuckety fuck! Carmen is going to kill me. I absolutely respect Carmen and Eleazar, and I should tell you it is difficult to earn my respect. I hate getting on their bad side. One time I pranked Eleazar, and I should say it was bad and stupid. I'm going to die young. I'm only twenty-one! The elevator made its noise and that brought me back to reality. Eleazar chuckled.

"You should see the look on your face! It's priceless Bella! Just to let you know, Carmen hates her. But I should probably mention that she has a boyfriend." Eleazar said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"She never told me that!" I told him defensively.

"I suppose so. She's very…. Straightforward. " Eleazar said thoughtfully.

"She really was! I was thinking that Carmen would kill me!" I said, relieved.

"Carmen sees you as a sister. I bet she wouldn't even hurt you. She loves you too much. Anyway, here is my car. See you, Bells." He said with a smile.

"See you, Eli." I replied with a smile of my own.

I then walked to my midnight blue Porsche, my baby. I got in and drove off. My office is actually a small apartment my group bought together. Our business is very low-key and I prefer to keep it that way. I parked my car in front of the apartment. The others are still not here.

The lock to the apartment uses a digital lock. It uses biometrics and has an eye sensor. I pressed my thumb to the sensor. The screen flashed 'ISABELLA SWAN.'. I bent down a bit to align my eye to the sensor for the eyes. Then the screen flashed 'PERMISSION TO ENTER: GRANTED'. The door slid open and I entered then the door automatically closed.

I have a very small group. I am the leader so to speak. I used to be a hired gun until I met Emmett. Let's say he guilt tripped me and lemme tell you that despite the man being huge, muscular and bear-like, he is a very persuasive man-child. Emmett is an ex-police who retired because he hated how the system worked. He is my weapons specialist and he's in charge of transportation and the technical stuff. Edward is my sniper. We've been best friends since we were young. He has a very keen sense and an eye of an eagle. He's very wise and clever. Then there's Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. She used to be a cat burglar and she still is but she works for our benefit now. And we are now a security group and without a doubt, the best, no biases.

Our office has three floors. The first floor is the lounge wherein we hang out and eat. The second floor has four rooms. One is Rosalie and Emmett's office, next is Edward's room, and third is the room with the computers and other things, the next room is the bathroom. The last floor has three rooms. One is the weapons and other stuff room. Next is our safe, those two rooms have the highest security. Last is my office.

I hurriedly went to my room/office. When I arrived I was absolutely shocked.

"We have been waiting for you." 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

"We've been waiting for you."

Inside my office were two men in black suits with shades on. Bodyguards? What the fuck are they doing in my office? How the fuck did they get in? I looked to my right to see an open window. Damn it! I forgot to close and lock it again yesterday. I know, I'm an idiot.

"Who the fuck are you?" I shouted angrily.

The two of them flinched. Amateurs. They were sitting on my couch. I walked towards my desk and took my emergency gun and hid it behind me. They still didn't answer. These goons are fucking stupid, I swear they are.

"Let me repeat it one more time. Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my office?"

"Miss Swan, our boss demands that you come with us" the one to the left said.

_DEMANDS?_ Who the hell do they think they are? I'm absolutely outraged. I'm seething with anger. Do they even know who I am? I clenched my free hand then slowly brought out my gun,

"Listen you nobodies, and listen well. Do you see this gun? I'm not afraid to use it." The two of them paled at my threat. I smirked. "You should know that I can sue you for breaking and entering. Tell this boss of yours that he or she cannot demand anything from me. So I'm giving you five seconds to leave the same you got in." I snarled.

"Miss Swam…" one of them started saying.

"One…"

The two of them hurriedly stood up and ran towards the window then jumped out. I closed the window then locked it. Note to self: never forget to lock the windows or doors. I even forgot to ask them if they took anything but I doubt that they did. Those two are absolutely weak. I went to my refrigerator and took a bottle of strawberry vodka then poured some into my shot glass. I quickly downed the drink. I'm still wondering who sent those two idiots. The nerve of some people! They were complete amateurs! I sat down for a few minutes then I heard people shout my name. It seems that the three are here. I hurriedly went downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddling together on the loveseat. Edward was on the couch. They were all watching TV. I flopped myself next to Edward.

"Hey Bells!" the greeted.

"The three of you are late." I deadpanned.

"Oh mighty one, I left you a message on your phone. I even invited you to have breakfast with us because someone wasn't answering my calls." Edward said.

Wait what? I took the phone from my pocket and there was indeed a voicemail from Edward. It was dated last night. Ohh….. No wonder.

"Sorry, I was busy doing something." I said sheepishly. Emmett laughed out loud and I blushed.

"Busy doing something or busy doing someone?" Rosalie asked, amused.

"Whoever someone is, it's not important." The three of them smirked. "By the way some people broke in to my office. I handled them." I explained.

"Was anything taken? How the fuck did they get in?" Edward exclaimed.

"Nothing was taken. I…. uh… kinda forgot to close my window. They were waiting for me and they said that their boss demands to see me." I scowled.

Rosalie frowned. "What happened to them?" she asked.

"I shooed them away! I scared the hell out of those amateurs!" I told them.

"Always the bad ass, Tinker Bells!" Emmett shouted.

"Don't call me that! Imagine the nerve of some people! I don't even know who their boss is! And Bella Swan doesn't come to people; people come to her and Emmett no innuendos!" I said. Rosalie and Edward rolled their eyes but still chuckled. Emmett gave me a high-five. "Anyway, if anyone needs me, I'm in my office."

The three of them nodded. I hurriedly went up the stairs, to my office and sat down. I turned on my laptop then checked my emails. I had three new messages as Gmail stated. The first one was from a client who told me how much he appreciated my help and services and that the check was going to be dropped off at around 3 PM, today. Mystery person is actually Mr. Bill Clinton. I told you that we're bad ass.

The second email was an offer from my magazine subscription. Name of magazine will be kept confidential for my dignity.

The last one was from Charlie, my father. It read:

Hello Bella!

I haven't heard from you for about two years already. You're still not answering your calls. I know you're still mad at me. I'm really sorry. Forgive me, please? Just give your old man a call, okay?

I miss and love you

Love,

Charlie

I sighed. He has to be kidding me if he thinks I'm going to forgive him and I know that it has been two years and he's my dad, but still. What he did was unforgiveable. I deleted his email without thinking anymore. What he did was something I never thought he could do to me, or any father do to their daughter. It was absolutely horrific. For a month, I was a zombie. I dreamt of what happened every night. They were the worst nightmares. I will always have a permanent reminder of it, and that is what I hate the most. I think about the horrific looking scar on my back and I shudder. How could he do that to me? He was the only one I trusted at that time. Thank God that Emmett came to my life. What Edward and I did was kill for money we needed especially when he came with me when I ran away when I was nineteen. Emmett and Rosalie helped us become better people. The both of us are eternally grateful to the two. I sighed, frustrated. I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it out and then I saw a text message from an unknown number.

Bella, hey! ;). It's Tanya. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun last night. ;). If you want a repeat of last night, don't hesitate to call or text me.

Xoxo

Tanya

P.S. I didn't break your coffee machine. :P. xoxo.

I quickly disregarded the message. She must be crazy to think that I want another night. I sighed. No relationships.

Suddenly, the door opened and someone entered.

"I believe that you refused to come with my bodyguards. Hello, Miss Swan."

**A/N**

**That is chapter 2! Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Feel free to tell me how you feel about my story. I am always open to suggestions!**

**Xoxo**

**Belwight**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I believe that you refused to come with my bodyguards. Hello Miss Swan."

The girl was simply breath-taking. She was short, around five feet- to five feet two inches tall. She was like a pixie. Her spiky brown hair stuck out in different directions but it worked out for her. She had the most angelic face and piercing green eyes. She's fucking beautiful. Wait, did I just think that she's beautiful? She raised an eyebrow at me. Damn sexy. I licked my lips. I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard Emmett speak. I turned my attention to him.

"I was trying to tell her that I had to call or at least inform you first but she insisted then she barged up then-"Emmett started rambling.

"It's fine Em. Breathe, okay? I'll handle this. Please do close the door behind you." I waved him off. He nodded then did as I ordered. The pixie-like woman was tapping her foot impatiently. I smiled.

"Have a seat, Miss….." I trailed off.

"Whitlock." She finished as she took the seat across mine.

"Miss Whitlock, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, you are a hired gun, Miss Swan?" she asked.

"Call me, Bella. I'm not a hired gun anymore. I am the head of a security group." I explained and her mouth formed an 'o'.

"Call me Alice, then. Can you not make an exception? I'm willing to pay extra." She bribed.

"What did this person do to make you want to kill him/her so bad?" I demanded.

Alice sighed. She stayed silent for a while and kept her eyes on the floor. I sighed. I just want to let everybody know that patience is definitely not a virtue of mine. I like things quick.

"I don't feel safe. I think someone wants to kill me." She mumbled.

"Miss Whitlock, first, I really am not a hired gun anymore. I'm over that kind of shit, okay? Second, even if I were a hired gun, I cannot kill someone when you're not sure. That would be life sentence in the making. Did you think this through?" I said, exasperatedly.

"I don't want to die. I'm really scared. My husband is gone right now and he's on an extended business trip and I feel so lonely."

Husband? Of course! The good ones are always married. Well, not like that ever stopped me in the past but damn. She was still rambling about the safety thing. She should know that nothing is really safe in this world. We can all die any moment.

"Have you tried calling your husband and tried telling him that you don't feel safe?" I asked. Oh yeah, Bella, now you're also a marriage counsellor.

"I did but lately, he's been distant. I think he's cheating on me." She said. Oh come one! How could anyone cheat on her? She's fucking hot!

"Look, Mrs. Whitlock, I'm sorry but I can't do what you want me to do. The only thing I can do is to offer you protection." I sighed.

"I already have bodyguards. Twenty in fact. My father-in-law got them for me." She explained. "I sent two of my best to you this morning."

"You have got to be shitting me! Those two are pathetic amateurs! They bolted the minute I gave them the opportunity to leave!" I told her.

"Are you saying that _you _can do it better than them?" she teased with an arched eyebrow. Ohh…. Challenge accepted.

"Look, lady, the president of the United States hired my group. My three people can take on all of your twenty men." I told her.

I know that I am sounding very arrogant but that is the fucking truth. Her men are all brawn, no brains. The best fighters aren't the most muscular or the strongest, all you need is a good brain and a sense of strategy and you're good to go. Take for example that boxing legend from the Philippines, he is definitely not the biggest boxer but that dude is quick and smart.

"I will inform my father-in-law. How much do we pay?" she asked.

"Can you please tell me your situation first? I need to assess the situation first. Miss Whitlock, I have to inform you that I do not accept all cases." I told her professionally.

"Well, I really don't feel safe. I think someone really wants to kill me." She choked out.

I sighed. "I can't deal with the word think. I can't protect you from something you're not sure that's here. Hell, the only reason why I accepted the president's offer was because it involved an obsessed ex-girlfriend and a frustrated serial killer. Tell me Alice, why should I accept _your_ case?"

"I'm scared."

I truly felt sorry for her. I could see the fear in her eyes and I wanted to reach out and hug her but this is business. She may be a pretty lady but I can't make exceptions just because of that. I need something more concrete. If a member of her family was killed, I would accept this but this is just protection. Our security group is a special type. We're an elite group and this mission would probably waste our time.

"Miss Whitlock, our group is very different from other security agencies. We choose the most interesting and special cases. Has anyone tried to shoot you or tried to deal a form of physical harm?" I asked.

"Well, no." she said flatly.

"Do you have any enemies or people you've had disagreements with in the past? Any exes to look out for or rivals?" I pressed on.

"No-"

"Exactly my point, Ma'am. I'm sorry but I don't think I can accept this."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. You already have security guards as you've said. I don't think you will require our services."

"THAT'S UNFAIR!"

Then Alice stood up and stomped around then pouted. I had to keep on my poker face or else I would burst out laughing. This is absolutely amusing. Of course, how could I not see that this twenty plus woman would throw a tantrum? Of course, this insanely sexy and beautiful woman is childish. I should have seen this coming from Tinker Bell.

"Thank you for coming Miss Whitlock. I'm sorry if I failed you." I told her sincerely.

"I thought you were different." She simply stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno. I thought you were braver than the others. Only someone brave would protect a helpless damsel from the unknown. But… I guess I was wrong." She said then left.

Wait. Did she just insult _the Isabella Swan? Me, scared? _This girl is absolutely baiting me. Challenge accepted. I will give this girl a run for her money. I immediately stood up and hurriedly went downstairs. Alice was just about to leave the apartment /office.

"Miss Whitlock, wait." I called after her.

She turned around and arched a perfect eyebrow at me. She smirked, knowingly. This bitch got this all planned. But damn if I let her insult me.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" she asked.

"We'll do it. Name a time and place to meet at and we will be there."

**A/N**

** So, this, my friends, is Chapter 3. Alice is finally here! So tell me what you think and I'll try to reply to your reviews or messages. If you have any suggestion, comments, violent reactions, just click that little button and tell me. **

**Xoxo**

**Belwight **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice's POV

Wherever I go to, I always feel someone is watching me. I just don't feel safe anymore. My father-in-law resorted to getting me bodyguards wherever I go. Despite the twenty bodyguards, I just can't feel safe. I wonder if it's the bodyguards but I don't think so. I think I'm going crazy and paranoid. I sighed. And to top it all off, Jasper's not here to calm me down. He has always been the person who could calm me down. I think that's why we match each other so well. I sighed. He has been so distant the past few days. I wonder what I did wrong. He must be cheating on me. He must have realized that I was nothing special. My heart broke at the thought of him with another woman.

I'm waiting for Bella and her group to come here. She wants to discuss some stuff and she's thinking of sending one of the members of her squad to come here every night. She told me that she doesn't trust the squad we first hired and she smirked at me with that cocky smirk of hers. The girl infuriates me. She really does! She thinks she's so high and mighty. Imagine, she refused to protect _me_! It's absurd that they only accept special cases. Who does she think she is? I sighed, frustrated. So what if she protected the president! Okay, fine that is huge but still! I grumbled to myself. There was a knock on my door. You see, right now, I'm staying at my apartment rather than the house Jasper and I share. I feel safer here as compared to there. I sent my bodyguards home first. I want this meeting with Bella and her group to be strictly between us only. I stood up and opened the door.

I was expecting it to be Bella and her squad but to my surprise, it was actually my father-in-law, Peter. He smiled at me. My father-in-law and I have always been close since my parents and I don't get along that much. The only thing right they thought I did was marrying Jasper but other than that, I'm a failure to them. He hugged me and I hugged him back. I let him then closed the door. He sat on my couch and I sat on one of the chairs.

"Alice, dear, one of the guards has informed me that you sent all of them home. I thought you didn't feel safe." He told me politely with a gentle smile adorning his face.

"I know, Peter. It's just…. I…. uh…. Kinda hired some additional protection. And I wanted to speak with them without the presence of the other bodyguards." I told him honestly.

"If you don't mind, why is it that you decided to hire additional people?" he asked.

"I don't know. I still didn't feel that safe. I felt weird. And I thought it would help." I answered.

"Who did you hire, dear?"

"Bella Swan and her group."

"They are very well-known yet very hidden. I think they will do well. Have you heard from Jasper lately? He hasn't called in a week." He said, curious.

I sighed. "Unfortunately, I haven't. I'm feeling insecure already."

Before Peter could answer, there was heavy pounding on the door. I'm guessing that this is already Bella. I smiled at Peter politely then told him that I would just get the door. I stood up and opened the door and Bella was there in all her supposedly bad ass glory. She was wearing skinny jeans, a red shirt, a black jacket and sneakers. What is it with this girl and sneakers? She smirked at me.

"Good day, Mrs. Whitlock." She greeted.

"It's Alice, remember?" I told her, frustrated. I love Jasper and all but being called Missis all the time makes me feel old. I'm only 21 for crying out loud.

"Yeah, I know." She replied with a smirk.

"Uh…. Just come in." I told her as politely as I could.

In entered Bella and three other people, one woman and two men. The other woman was drop dead gorgeous. She had beautiful blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a body that would give any supermodel a run for her money. You wouldn't expect her to work under this profession. She was the one you would think to be a model or an actress. Next came in a very intimidating man. He had short curly hair, doe eyes and a huge body. He looked like a bodybuilder. I would never want to get on his bad side. He smiled at me, showing off his dimples. He doesn't seem so bad. Last, a man with bronze hair, which you can call 'bed hair', entered. He was tall and lean. And he had piercing green eyes. So, is it like a requirement in this squad that one must be good-looking? They all look pretty fine to me.

"Please do sit." I told them. The three other people sat down while Bella stood up and called for my attention as she eyed Peter. We went to my room and she started talking.

"I thought you told me that it would only be my squad and you?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"My father-in-law came unexpectedly. Don't worry, he poses no harm." I reassured.

"I don't trust anyone. Everyone here is considered a suspect. So, I suggest you make him leave." She ordered me. I frowned at her.

"Look, I trust him whether you like it or not. I'm not making him leave." I said stubbornly.

"You know what, fine!" she spat at me. I glared at her.

We went back to the living room wherein they were all conversing. I put on a fake smile and ten cleared my throat. They all stopped talking at once. Bella then made me sit then she suddenly became very serious.

"Good day to you , and Alice. I am Isabella Marie Swan, the head of a special protection service. Alice has enlisted my help and I accepted her case so before I start with the orientation of the whole program, I want to introduce the members of my squad first. I am the leader of this squad. I specialize on anything I can. The bronze-haired man is Edward Anthony Masen. Edward is a remarkable marksman. He's a very good at sniping. Basically, he's great with guns. Next is Emmett McCarty. Emmett is an ex-cop but he's retired and he's part of this group. He's very skilled with the technical stuff. He can detonate bombs. He's very techy. And lastly, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Rosalie is our thief/burglar. She's good at cracking hidden combinations and she's also good with vehicles. Together we form a security group called Alpha Phi Beta. Before I proceed with anything else, do either of you have questions?" Bella said, formally.

"Are you sure that you and your three people can protect my daughter-in-law. I already have twenty professionally trained bodyguards." Peter asked. Bella scoffed.

"We are fully capable of making sure that your daughter-in-law will be safe. I ensure you that our group is the best. And no offense, sir, those twenty men are no match for us, no exaggerations there." Bella pointed out and Peter only nodded. "Moving on to the next point on our agenda, I guess this is where you live. I want one of my people to stay here every night. If you don't feel safe at all, then, I must make sure that you will be guarded at all times. On Mondays and Thursdays, Edward will guard you. On Tuesdays, Rosalie will do the job. On Wednesdays, Emmett will be your guard. On Fridays, both Rosalie and Emmett will do it. Then lastly, Saturday and Sunday will be my spot. Questions before I proceed?"

I have a feeling that Bella won't give me a choice of making any amends on this. Damn it. She has to be kidding me. Will they seriously do this? I feel like I'm asking too much of them already. Now, I feel guilty. I thought that they were your normal security guards but now I understand that they're aiming for maximum protection. Now, I feel bad. Bella smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. This girl is seriously testing me.

"No, I have no questions." I told her.

"That's great. During public events like parties, we will go on full-force protection. Look, Mrs. Whitlock, I'm guessing that this isn't what you were expecting. We don't like standing still like your poor excuses for protection. We will make sure that you will be safe. Your life comes before ours. And if you're wondering about our rates, we charge $20,000 a day. We don't come cheap. So, if you're having second thoughts tell right now." Bella said, strongly.

"Money is not a problem. You guys can start this Saturday. I'm having an art show, come at around 7 PM?" I sighed. I wish Jasper could be there. He always supported my love for art and fashion, unlike my parents. I doubt my parents would be there. My father wanted me to become a lawyer or a doctor. I will admit that I have high grades. All my classes in high school were AP and my SATs were perfect. I just didn't want to be either a lawyer or a doctor. It wasn't my kind of thing. They were outraged when I went to art school instead. Jasper was the one who helped me in fulfilling that dream and Peter and Charlotte helped me all the way as well.

"Very well, we will see you then. Thank you for your time."

A/N:

I know, it sucks. This obviously is a filler chapter. I put it in to give you a gist on Bella's squad. And as you've noticed, Alice is very much in love with Jasper. Let's just see how it works out. Thank you for reading this! R&R!

Xoxo

Belwight


End file.
